Family
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: A few years in the future, Flash Thompson sees something he never expected to see. Not in a million years. . . If you only know the Spider-Man movie universe, you might not want to read this, as it ties into the comic and cartoon universe.


Title: Family  
  
Authors: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: A few years in the future, Flash Thompson sees something he never expected to see. Not in a million years. . . If you only know the Spider-Man movie universe, you might not want to read this, as it deals with the comic and cartoon universe.  
  
Authors Notes: Okay, listen. I want REVIEWS! Or e-mails at bed_time_bear@hotmail.com. Especially if you want this to continue.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, not even May. She belongs to the wonderful people at Marvel. I do, however, own Charlie. And please, do you really think I'm doing this for money? No! I'm doing this for my own amusement.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flash Thompson was sitting on the beach, alone. His newest fling had dumped him recently, claiming he was to demanding, and didn't think about anything or anyone but himself. Flash had simply growled and stomped out. He had gone to the beach in order to clear his head and maybe pick up somebody new.   
  
He was sitting on his towel, staring out at the waves and the girls when he saw her. And his mouth dropped, almost hitting the ground. There, standing just at the edge of the ocean, the waves playing over her feet, wearing a stunning green one-piece bathing suit, was Mary Jane. In the flesh. She was older, but she looked better than ever. Her hair was longer, and her figure was fuller.   
  
Flash was stunned. He never expected to see Mary Jane, not in a million years. He was almost ready to get up and approach her, when someone tackled her from behind. Flash's hopes plummeted when he heard the two giggling and laughing as they wrestled in the water. The guy stood up, M.J. in his arms. Flash thought he was going to have a heart attack when he saw who it was.   
  
PETER PARKER?!?! Puny Parker? He almost yelled it out to the whole beach, to let everyone know that the man who was with the most beautiful woman here was a dork. But the name died an instant and silent death on his lips almost instantly. For the person he saw before him was someone who could never, ever, under any circumstance, be called Puny Parker.  
  
His body wasn't that of a bodybuilder, not hugely overmuscled. But he was definitely ripped. There was some serious muscle definition, as if he'd been working out steadily for weeks on end. His stomach was hard and washboard flat, his gut in the muscle cutout commonly referred to as a six-pack. His pectorals weren't Schwarzenegger level, but they were impressive nonetheless.   
  
His arms moved as he spun around in ankle deep water and his pecs jumped like a couple of cheerleaders. Then he set Mary Jane down and they kissed, right there in the water. Her arms were around his neck, running through his hair, and his hand were around her waist pulling her right up against him.   
  
Flash wanted to turn away, but for some reason he couldn't. He wanted to waltz over and charm Mary Jane again, charm her right out of Parker's arms and into his. But he couldn't. Because he knew he couldn't. And what happened next almost knock Flash for a loop.  
  
Peter and Mary Jane walked back up onto the sand, hand in hand. Flash shifted on his towel so he could see, and discovered that he had a clear view of their towels. They walked over to the towels, sat down, and were almost tackled by a little girl about five or six. She looked like Mary Jane, with dark red hair and Peter's bright blue eyes.   
  
Peter laughed and scooped the girl up. The girl giggled and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck. A little boy, about three or four, also ran up, wrapping his arms around Peter's leg. He had Peter's dark hair and M.J's green eyes. Peter squatted down and effortlessly scooped the little boy up also.   
  
Mary Jane stood up, and Flash strained his ears to listen. She reached for the little boy.  
"Come here Charlie." She said. The boy giggled and went into her arms.   
"Hi Mommy." He said, giggling again. "Me and May made a castle."  
"Did you?" Peter asked with a grin. The little girl giggled and nodded.   
"Yep. Over there Daddy. Come see." Peter set the girl down and she led them over to a small sand castle. Peter and Mary Jane ohhed and ahhed over the castle and their family.   
  
Flash got to his feet and gathered up his stuff. He'd never get M.J. back, and he wouldn't try. She was happy, with Peter and their two children. He wasn't one to interfere with family.  
  
Mary Jane sat back on her heels and looked at Peter and their children. May had a serious look on her face as she scored the beach for shells to decorate their castle, and Charlie was studying the castle as he directed his father on how to improve. Peter handed Charlie a bucket and told him to go down to the water and bring some back. Charlie happily agreed and skipped down the water.  
  
Mary Jane smiled. If anyone had told her back in high school that she would be perfectly happy being married to Peter Parker, a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle and secret super hero Spider-Man with two children and a degree in political science from Empire University with several movies and plays under her belt, she would have laughed in their face. But now, she couldn't imagine any other way to live.  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts by a splash of cold water. She shrieked and jumped to her feet. When she looked up, she saw Peter with Charlie in his arms, their eyes twinkling with laughter, while May rolled on the ground laughing. Peter saw Mary Jane looking at him and held out Charlie.  
"It was him." Peter said simply, holding Charlie so that he was right in front of his face, one of Peter's blue eyes peeping over Charlie's shoulder.   
  
Mary Jane took Charlie into her arms and tickled his stomach. Charlie giggled and wrapped his arms around her neck.   
"Oh really." Mary Jane said, cuddling Charlie close. "Who's idea was it Charlie?" She asked with a grin. Charlie looked at his father, then snuggled against his mother.  
"It was Daddy." He whispered in her ear.   
"Ah ha!" Mary Jane said, setting Charlie down.   
  
"Traitor." Peter shot at Charlie. His smile simply made Charlie giggle and hide behind his sister. Mary Jane advanced toward Peter, who backed away.  
"Mary Jane, M.J. . . " He begged. He stumbled into the water and Mary Jane tackled him. He wrapped his powerful arms around her waist and carried her with him under the water. They broke the surface and went back to shore, laughing. May and Charlie ran out to them, giggling and shrieking at the cold water. They ran to their parents and played at their feet, running around their legs, splashing and laughing.   
  
Peter reached down and cupped Mary Jane's chin in his hand. He lifted her head, and leaned down. Mary Jane stared deep into his bright blue eyes, the eyes that held so many secrets, so much pain, yet so much happiness and love for her and their children. Just before their lips touched, he whispered  
"I love you M.J."  
  
As they kissed, her arms went around his neck, and she played with the hairs at the base of his neck. They broke the kiss, and Mary Jane whispered,  
"I love you too Peter." 


End file.
